There is a network service which provides a service of storing image data photographed by the user with an image input device in the storage area of a server in a network and allowing the user to browse the image data at desired time. Also, there is a network service which provides a service capable of disclosing stored image data to a third party permitted by the user (U.S. Publication No. US-2003-0065531-A1).
Application software which performs mosaic processing for image data in the client apparatus of the user, and at desired time, cancels mosaic processing to reproduce the original image data is also available.
In the use of this application software, however, only the user who holds a mosaic image and the application software in the client apparatus can see the image. The image cannot be disclosed to a third party.
A representation of disclosing almost the same image data as an original along the lapse of time cannot be made to a third party.